modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Lan Sizhui/History
Youth Aftermath of the Sunshot Campaign In the aftermath of his parents' deaths while he was a small child, Wen Yuan was cared for by Granny Wen. Unfortunately, they and about fifty other remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect were taken to Qiongqi Path to work as slaves of the Lanling Jin Sect. Novel, Chapter 72 However, Wei Wuxian soon arrived with Wen Qing to rescue her brother Wen Ning, who had already been killed by the overseers. Wei Wuxian then freed all of the Qishan Wen Sect remnants and led them away on horseback, allowing Wen Yuan to sit on his lap as they escaped. Novel, Chapter 72 Burial Mounds Wen Yuan grew fond of Wei Wuxian while he and his family lived under Wei Wuxian's protection at the Burial Mounds. He especially enjoyed chewing on Chenqing, Novel, Chapter 111 and Wei Wuxian took pity on the child, taking him along to Yiling to purchase food. Novel, Chapter 74 While in Yiling, Wen Yuan wandered off and, upon encountering Lan Wangji's cold expression, burst into tears. By the time Wei Wuxian was alerted to the commotion, many onlookers had mistaken Lan Wangji as his father. Novel, Chapter 74 Wei Wuxian distracted Wen Yuan by pointing to the nearby toy vendor, but in his typical teasing fashion, had no intention of buying any of the toys. Sensing Wen Yuan's distress, Lan Wangji then bought all the toys Wen Yuan desired. He then took the child and Wei Wuxian to dinner. Novel, Chapter 74 Back at the Burial Mounds, Wen Yuan referred to Lan Wangji fondly as "Brother Rich" and Wei Wuxian as "Brother Poor." Novel, Chapter 75 Adoption into the Gusu Lan Sect During the First Siege of the Burial Mounds, Wen Yuan's entire family was killed alongside Wei Wuxian, including Granny Wen and Uncle Four. He managed to survive hidden in a tree stump. Novel, Chapter 111 After Lan Wangji heard of Wei Wuxian's fate, he dragged his heavily injured body to the Burial Mounds and found Wen Yuan, who was suffering from a high fever that would eventually take many of his memories. Lan Wangji brought Wen Yuan back to the Cloud Recesses and insisted on keeping him. Wen Yuan was renamed Lan Yuan and trained him as a disciple of the Gusu Lan Sect. Novel, Chapter 111 Mo Village Lan Sizhui appeared to be the leader of the juniors who came to Mo Village. He kept his fellow juniors from laughter during the resurrected Wei Wuxian's feigned lunacy as Mo Xuanyu, and intervened when Lan Jingyi lost his temper once "Mo Xuanyu" stole a Spirit-Attraction Flag.Novel, Chapter 3 After the Demonic Left Arm killed Mo Ziyuan, Lan Sizhui readily defended Wei Wuxian from accusations that he had actually done it, as he pointed out that something spiritual had taken Mo Ziyuan's life. Novel, Chapter 4 As the arm continued to kill, Lan Sizhui followed the sound advice of Mo Xuanyu despite his rumored lunacy. He continued to battle the arm until Lan Wangji arrived and subdued it with his flute.Novel, Chapter 5 Dafan Mountain Lan Sizhui attempted to mediate Jiang Cheng's anger over Lan Wangji's use of the Silence Spell on Jin Ling, assuring him that it would end in half an hour. Novel, Chapter 7 He also vowed that the Gusu Lan Sect would return the exact number of Deity-Binding Nets that Lan Wangji had destroyed. Novel, Chapter 8 Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi attempted to use their Compass of Evil to hunt the soul-stealing entity, to no avail. However, in the temple of the Goddess Statue, Lan Sizhui witnessed a cultivator's soul taken away and Jin Ling's wish for the entity to appear before him. As the Goddess Statue advanced, the juniors fled and encountered Wei Wuxian once more. Novel, Chapter 9 Wei Wuxian assisted Lan Sizhui's attempts to reason his way through the fact that the Goddess Statue was the soul-stealing entity, before summoning Wen Ning to defeat her. Novel, Chapter 9 After the statue's defeat, Jiang Cheng grew suspicious, believing that only Wei Wuxian could summon Wen Ning. Jiang Cheng whipped "Mo Xuanyu" with Zidian in an attempt to expel his soul from Mo Xuanyu's body, but this failed as Wei Wuxian had not actually possessed Mo Xuanyu. When Jiang Cheng attempted to arrest Wei Wuxian, Lan Sizhui intervened yet again to remind Jiang Cheng that the evidence suggested that Mo Xuanyu was not possessed. Novel, Chapter 10 Cloud Recesses Back at the Cloud Recesses, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi attempted to reason with Wei Wuxian's reluctance to enter, as both informed him that no one Jiang Cheng had arrested for Demonic Cultivation had ever left Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 11 The next day, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi awoke Wei Wuxian at nine in the morning. Lan Sixui was surprised by Wei Wuxian's claim that nine was "early," and further dumbfounded by Wei Wuxian's suggestive comments about Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 19 When the alarm bell rang, Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, and Wei Wuxian rushed to the watchtower in which the elders had attempted Evocation on the Demonic Left Arm. All but Lan Wangji had been knocked unconscious, and while Wei Wuxian entered the watchtower to suppress the arm, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi stayed outside to watch over an injured disciple. Novel, Chapter 19 In the aftermath, Lan Sizhui expressed his concern that the arm had been aiming for the junior disciples of the Gusu Lan Sect. He quickly explained to Wei Wuxian that the arm could not have been near Mo Village at the start of their night-hunt, or the villagers would have already been killed by its immense resentful energy. He thus felt responsible for the four who had died at Mo Village, and for the current injuries of the elders, including Lan Qiren. Novel, Chapter 19 Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi stayed to watch over Lan Qiren and the others while Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian left to trace the source of the Demonic Left Arm. Novel, Chapter 19 Yi City Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi eventually left the Cloud Recesses to night-hunt in Langya alongside several other juniors, including Ouyang Zizhen. Novel, Chapter 35 They took Lil'Apple with them, as the loud donkey disrupted the quiescent Cloud Recesses.Novel, Chapter 34 However, to their dismay, they began discovering dead cats wherever they went. As they attempted to trace the source of the dead cats, they encountered Jin Ling, who had experienced the same incidents. Novel, Chapter 35 The juniors joined together and voyaged onwards. They encountered a mysterious man posing as a hunter who pointed them in the direction of Yi City,Novel, Chapter 42 where they fortunately encountered Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian again. Novel, Chapter 33 Unfortunately, several juniors soon contracted Corpse Poisoning, to the worry of the unaffected Lan Sizhui. Novel, Chapter 34 While Lan Wangji fought the gravedigger, Wei Wuxian led the juniors to the shop of what appeared to be an old woman, but who was actually a living corpse. Novel, Chapter 34 With the help of Lan Sizhui, Jin Ling, and the other unaffected juniors, Wei Wuxian prepared an extremely spicy rice congee to cure the juniors' corpse poisoning of juniors. Novel, Chapter 35 Once the ghost of A-Qing arrived outside the shop, Lan Sizhui reacted with terror. Wei Wuxian then seized the opportunity to educate the juniors by having all the juniors observe her. He praised Lan Sizhui's assessment as higher quality, versus Jin Ling's higher quantity. Novel, Chapter 36 When Xue Yang arrived disguised as Xiao Xingchen, Lan Sizhui attempted to mediate between the seemingly ill stranger and the suspicious Jin Ling. Novel, Chapter 36 However, after the Fierce Corpse of Song Lan arrived, Wei Wuxian asked if any juniors knew Inquiry. Lan Sizhui took out his guqin, explaining that Lan Wangji had taught him to use quality over quantity. The spirit could choose not to answer, but it would not be able to lie. Novel, Chapter 37 After Song Lan exposed Xue Yang's true identity, Wei Wuxian sent Lan Sizhui and the other juniors outside into the fog. When he asked Lan Sizhui to watch over the others, Lan Sizhui replied that he was not scared, because Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji were so similar. He felt as though he had nothing to fear as long as the two of them were around. Novel, Chapter 37 Lan Sizhui then agreed to serve as the supervisor of Wei Wuxian's Empathy with A-Qing, holding Jin Ling's Clarity Bell. However, Jin Ling took the bell back at the last moment and insisted he would be supervisor instead. Novel, Chapter 38 After Xue Yang's defeat, Lan Sizhui expressed hope that Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan would be able to each other again. He wept with the other juniors while Wei Wuxian related A-Qing's story to them, and participated in burning paper money for her. Novel, Chapter 42 Lan Sizhui mediated again when a hunter became annoyed that they burned the money on his property. During their discussion, Lan Sizhui was surprised to learn the man owned the property on which they stood. He explained that another person disguised as a hunter had pointed them towards Yi City, and realized that someone had once again targeted them. Novel, Chapter 42 In a tavern that night, Lan Sizhui suggested that Wei Wuxian may not have been as evil as rumored, igniting the ire of Jin Ling. Ouyang Zizhen and Lan Jingyi intervened, and Lan Sizhui ultimately apologized for his wording. Novel, Chapter 43 Once Lan Wangji entered with his forehead ribbon tied along Wei Wuxian's wrist, Lan Sizhui promptly stopped Lan Jingyi's questions by stuffing a chicken wing he had dropped back into his mouth. Novel, Chapter 44 Tanzhou Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi accompanied Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian to Tanzhou to meet Lan Xichen, bringing the headless Fierce Corpse of the Demonic Left Arm along in a Qiankun bag. Along the way, Lan Sizhui regaled them with the tale he had read about Wei Wuxian's encounter with the Damsel of Annual Blossoms. While Lan Wangji spoke with Lan Xichen, Lan Sizhui explained the meaning of their forehead ribbon to Wei Wuxian, to the latter's shock. Novel, Chapter 45 Unfortunately, the Fierce Corpse reassembled itself at that time. Novel, Chapter 45 Although frightened, Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui obeyed Wei Wuxian's commands to stay still until both of the Jades of Lan arrived to subdue the corpse, although they shouted for Lan Wangji to save them. Realizing that the corpse belonged to Nie Mingjue, Lan Wangji then ordered Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui to bed early so that the adults could discuss the matter. Novel, Chapter 46 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds Lan Sizhui was captured alongside about a hundred other junior disciples, including Lan Jingyi, Ouyang Zizhen, Jin Ling, and Jin Chan. Lan Sizhui attempted to mediate the growing arguments between Jin Ling and Jin Chan, but once a brawl broke out, he joined as well. Novel, Chapter 68 Lan Sizhui was still relieved to see Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, despite now knowing the latter's identity. Novel, Chapter 68 Their escape was halted by the arrival of the adult cultivators, most of whom believed Wei Wuxian the culprit, and the first wave of fierce corpses controlled by the Stygian Tiger Seal. The adult cultivators' spiritual powers were lost, and the juniors managed to convince them to retreat into the Demon-Slaughtering Cave. Novel, Chapter 79 Once Wei Wuxian inquired about the relationship between the Moling Su Sect and the Gusu Lan Sect, Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui hurried over. Lan Sizhui reminded Lan Jingyi to be quiet, but his voice grew louder as he explained that Su She became angry at any insinuation that he imitated Lan Wangji. Su She became enraged the point that he broke Lan Wangji's Silence Spell by force. Novel, Chapter 80 After Su She was revealed as the culprit behind the loss of the adults' spiritual powers, Lan Sizhui and the juniors who still had powers joined the fight to aid Wen Ning. When Wei Wuxian attempted to draw a Spirit-Attraction Flag on himself to allow the others to escape, Lan Sizhui was the first junior to insist on following suit. Novel, Chapter 81 As Wen Ning began removing the juniors, Lan Sizhui pled to stay. Just then, the blood corpses of the Qishan Wen Sect remnants killed in the First Siege of the Burial Mounds arose. A corpse implied to be Granny Wen reached out for Lan Sizhui, appearing to recognize him. Novel, Chapter 82 The blood corpses joined the battle to defeat the Fierce Corpses on their own. Once the battle was over, the blood corpses dissolved into ash, and Lan Sizhui offered to help Wen Ning collect their ashes. He was stopped by Wei Wuxian's reminder that he would contract Corpse Poisoning if he did. Novel, Chapter 82 Return to Lotus Pier As the juniors accompanied the adults to Lotus Pier to recover their powers, Lan Sizhui became quite sick to his stomach. When he noticed Wen Ning for a ghost clinging to the juniors' boat, Jin Ling declared that he would kill the ghost for Lan Sizhui. Lan Sizhui hurriedly declared that their companion was not a ghost, but the Ghost General. Wen Ning then climbed aboard and asked Lan Sizhui about his name and family, and seemed to grow excited at his answers. Lan Sizhui, too, began to feel that he had seen Wen Ning's face before, but their conversation was interrupted when Jin Ling drew his sword on Wen Ning and pushed Lan Sizhui. Novel, Chapter 83 After Jin Ling left their boat for Jiang Cheng's, Lan Sizhui and Wen Ning spent much of the journey talking, with Wen Ning telling him the stories of A-Yuan on the Burial Mounds. When Wen Ning declined to enter Lotus Pier, Lan Sizhui decided to stay outside himself to keep him company and continue their conversation. Novel, Chapter 84 Incident at the Guanyin Temple As the Gusu Lan Sect prepared to depart Lotus Pier, Fairy tore fabric from the end of Lan Sizhui's robe to imitate their sect headband. Realizing that someone from the Gusu Lan Sect was in danger alongside Jin Ling, the Gusu Lan Sect, the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, and several other sects followed Fairy to the Guanyin Temple. Novel, Chapter 110 Lan Sizhui was then among the juniors who defied Lan Qiren's ire at the sight of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji together, rushing towards the two despite their orders. Upon seeing that Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian, and Jin Ling were all alive, Lan Jingyi confidently declared that there was nothing Lan Wangji could not handle. Lan Sizhui, however, reminded him that he had been extremely worried along the way. Novel, Chapter 110 Aftermath Once Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji eloped, Lan Sizhui and Wen Ning rushed after them. He explained that he had regained several memories when he saw Chenqing in Wei Wuxian's hand. He recalled his origin as Wen Yuan, and, in tears, embraced both Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 111 Lan Sizhui then accompanied Wen Ning to Nightless City to bury the ashes of their family and build a cenotaph for Wen Qing. Novel, Chapter 111 When he returned to the Cloud Recesses, Lan Sizhui arranged many night-hunts with the juniors and Wen Ning, despite Lan Qiren's distress Novel, Chapter 113 and the punishment of copying the rules while performing a handstand. Novel, Chapter 114 Family Banquet As soon as Lan Qiren left the family banquet, Lan Jingyi signaled for Wei Wuxian to meet him, Lan Sizhui, and the the juniors in a secluded location. They then informed Wei Wuxian that the juniors had been forbidden from speaking to Lan Wangji's new husband during the banquet. Novel, Chapter 116 Lan Sizhui added that they continued to meet up with their fellow juniors, including Jin Ling, for night-hunting. Novel, Chapter 116 Case of the Iron Hook When Jin Ling invited the junior disciples and Wei Wuxian to investigate the case of the mysterious deaths at the Bai Residence, their investigation uncovered that the ghost was related to the "Hook Hand" serial killer. Novel, Chapter 123 After searching the premises, Lan Sizhui successfully dissipated the resentful energy of the hook they found by melting it, to Lan Jingyi's surprise. Once the juniors uncovered that their ghost was a man who willingly placed himself under the control of the "Hook Hand" to kill him. After dying from the injuries he sustained, the nameless hero had returned to search for the tongue he lost during his feat. The juniors thus found and burned his tongue, presuming that peace would be restored. Novel, Chapter 124 Unfortunately, the Bai residence began hearing the ghost's screams over the next few days. When Wei Wuxian attempted to explain, he asked Lan Sizhui if he would have been scared in the ghost's position. Lan Sizhui was reluctant to answer 'yes' before Lan Wangji, but eventually admitted the truth once Wei Wuxian assured him that he would not be punished. Wei Wuxian then explained that the spirit was merely releasing all the screams he had held in while the Hook Hand had tortured him, and would eventually depart on its own. Novel, Chapter 124 Intrusion at Young Master Qin's Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian took Lan Sizhui on a night-hunt alone, believing he and the other juniors had become too reliant on Wei Wuxian's assistance. They then encountered Young Master Qin, who entreated their assistance in dealing with a Fierce Corpse who had begun visiting his house at night. However, when Wei Wuxian sensed that he lied to them, he lied in return. Wei Wuxian told Young Master Qin the hopping fierce corpse could not breach his threshold, and thus he had no need of swords or talismans. Thus, the three cultivators went to rest in the small, elegant Bamboo Cottage nearby, as it was owned by the Gusu Lan Sect. Novel, Chapter 120.5 The next morning, Lan Sizhui was visited by a frightened Young Master Qin, who had discovered that the corpse could, in fact, leap into the air and enter his courtyard. Lan Sizhui was so flustered that he broke a sect rule and lied that Wei Wuxian was ill, when in fact he was just sleeping. Novel, Chapter 120.5 After learning that the corpse was originally a servant of Master Qin's grandmother, Wei Wuxian again insisted they not help until Young Master Qin told them the whole truth. Finally, Young Master Qin again approached the Gusu Lan Sect cultivators and confessed to having given the servant a jade pendant of his grandmother's, then beating him when he lost it. Novel, Chapter 121 Wei Wuxian then insisted that Lan Sizhui had to guard the doors that night, as he was the only virgin with considerable yang energy around. When Young Master Qin requested that Lan Wangji guard the door instead, presuming him to be a virgin, Wei Wuxian burst into laughter. He then asked Lan Sizhui if he was a virgin, to his embarrassment. Novel, Chapter 122 That night, Lan Sizhui battled the corpse, mixing the techniques of the Gusu Lan Sect, the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, and the Qishan Wen Sect, to Lan Wangji's concern. When Wei Wuxian asked why the fight was taking so long, Lan Sizhui claimed that the corpse kept evading him, as if it did not want to harm him. Wei Wuxian then kicked open the door and allowed it to approach Young Master Qin. Novel, Chapter 122 In the corpse's hand was the jade pendant the servant had lost. After tying it around Young Master Qin's neck, the servant's corpse departed at last. Novel, Chapter 122 Web Series Divergence In the Web Series, Lan Sizhui accompanied Wen Ning to the Guanyin Temple, as Wen Ning had been possessed by Nie Mingjue's saber spirit. He explained that he had attempted to stop him, but could not, and thus witnessed Wen Ning's attempt to save Jin Ling from the spirit that possessed him. Web Series, Episode 49 References